cats_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon Con/Presentations
Some worldbuilding I'm establishing for the Chronians is that color is used to indicate rank; standard soldiers have plain black suits, higher-ranking officers have black suits with white lighting, commanders/generals have purple lighting (e.g. Eon), the second judge has cyan lighting, the first judge has yellow lighting, and the chief judge has magenta lighting, which eventually ties into why Millennia changed her armor's lighting from purple to magenta between her trading with the Unendlich Reich and the present day. Right now I'm working around the parts of the Project Deca movie that require tribute series, but I can only get so far with that. Starting January, I'll be making a blog post for people to submit their series to. I'd like for people to only nominate their own series to avoid any permission scuffles. Characters do that appear in the movie will be getting unique renders in the PD style, so there's that. Moving on to Tech Cross, I think I have everything squared away with my therapist, so I should be good to keep writing. I can't promise you a solid release date for the next episode, but I'll try to have it out in early January if possible. Anne and Claire, the "bully" characters from the first episode, are recurring characters that will receive their own development. They start off in episode 1 as fairly surface-level, but their appearance in episode 2 should give you some ideas as to where I'm going with them. Suffice it to say that nothing here is as simple as it looks (not in a cheap-ass plot twist way I mean in a character study way). Lucius Raivent plays something of a background role in the first two episodes, but we'll get to see him transform and fight for the first time in episode 3. Episode 4 will begin the introduction of legacy characters into the series, starting with Isaac, Moranna, and Napoleon from Rebooted. I'm sure this is no surprise since I've included it in the marketing material, but Christine Eldridge will be getting her own alien transformation in episode 5. Her transformation lock is unique in that it isn't part of the EvoLock system, meaning her transformation, a member of Lock-En-Key's species, is unrelated to the numerous Tech 10 aliens appearing in the show. The Titania forms I've been teasing will be primarily featured in season 2 as that season's unique "gimmick", so to speak. As I've noted before, the Titania forms are based on a general royalty aesthetic, with purple and gold featuring prominently on them due to their historic association with those in high places. The name "Titania" is relevant for a couple of reasons thematically speaking, but the one I'll mention here is that Titania is the queen of the fairies in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I might be making a custom soundtrack for Tech Cross like I did with Rebooted and Star Spirit but that's still up in the air at this point. That's all I really have to announce, so go ahead and start asking questions and/or leaving feedback if you have any (to be honest I'm really looking for a response to the art because it was a pain in the ass to draw and I ain't gotten much of a response on these pieces specifically).